GreatVision Song Contest 10
TBA |presenters = TBA |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 49 | debut = FYR Macedonia Slovenia | return = Denmark Italy Morocco Nauru New Zealand Ukraine | withdraw = Hong Kong Latvia Lithuania | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV10 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 10, often referred to as GVSC 10, will be the tenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in the United States, after Mimoza won the ninth edition with "Big Girly Cry". Location : For further information see United States The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S.) or America, is a constitutional federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. Forty-eight of the fifty states and the federal district are contiguous and located in North America between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. Nine time zones are covered. The geography, climate and wildlife of the country are extremely diverse. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2) and with over 324 million people, the United States is the world's third- or fourth-largest country by total area, third-largest by land area, and the third-most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, and is home to the world's largest immigrant population. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city is New York City; nine other major metropolitan areas—each with at least 4.5 million inhabitants and the largest having more than 13 million people—are Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Houston, Philadelphia, Miami, Atlanta, Boston, and San Francisco. Paleo-Indians migrated from Asia to the North American mainland at least 15,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the Seven Years' War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775. On July 4, 1776, during the course of the American Revolutionary War, the colonies unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the United States by Great Britain, representing the first successful war of independence against a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, after the Articles of Confederation, adopted in 1781, were felt to have provided inadequate federal powers. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and designed to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. Participating countries The confirmation period for the tenth edition opened on the 27th March 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late April 2018. The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-Final Participants Final Participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Hong Kong: RTHK announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Morocco. A return with new HoD is possible. * Kosovo: The broadcaster did not reveal any statements about a participation. * Latvia: LTV announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Denmark. A return with new HoD is possible. * Lithuania: LRT announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Ukraine. A return with new HoD is possible.